


Platonic 'i love you's', pet names, dirty talks, and dreams.

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Flirting, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: Talking to Merlin was always the highlight of Gwaine's day -even if it wasn't Merlin's.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Platonic 'i love you's', pet names, dirty talks, and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhhhh this is my first ever fic in this fandom. I haven't written in literal years, so please be nice :>
> 
> Also thanks to all my friends who gave me the confidence to post this <3 Y'all are the best I swear.

**_'Morning, lovely~'_ **

**_'Haha good morning to you too, my knight~ xx'_ **

This was the highlight of Gwaine's day -talking to Merlin. He met the man while Gwaine was fucking around on his Instagram. Gwaine's friend from London, Arthur, posted a douchey picture, and this bloke named Merlin shot him down so hard that Gwaine struggled to breathe through his laughter. Gwaine joined in on the fun and immediately connected with Merlin.

The two got to chatting about anything they could think of -quickly becoming fast friends. Merlin was a brilliant man with a brilliant brain and an even more brilliant face. He was talented, smart, kind-hearted, and absolutely gorgeous. He was perfect. Gwaine liked to call him a living angel - **his** living angel. Because Gwaine was a playboy and he flirted with anything that moved, and Merlin would entertain him by flirting with him back. Back and forth, completely platonic 'i love you's' and pet names and dirty talks and dreams of being together were shared.

But then...Well, then platonic turned to romantic. The line between playful flirting and real adoration for the man blurred as time passed, and Gwaine soon found himself meaning all the 'i love you's' and pet names and dirty talks and dreams. Soon, Gwaine found himself falling for his friend.

**_'I gotta go to sleep now, love. I'm sorryyy!! I love you so much though! I'll text you as soon as I wake up, yeah?'_ **

**_'Haha it's okayy, Merls. I love you too~ Goodnight! Sweet dreams of me ;)'_ **

**_'You know it, babe ;) Goodnight!'_ **

**_'Night, my love~'_ **

Gwaine knew though. He knew that he and Merlin could never be -no matter how much they talk about getting together in the future. Because Merlin had a real boyfriend. Merlin had Arthur. By the looks of their Instagram, they were very much in love too. Arthur was one of Gwaine's best mates. They would play footie every day back in uni, and Gwaine would pick at Arthur for being a rich snob -never mind that Gwaine was too. That was before Merlin apparently. Nowadays, Arthur posted pictures and videos of his life with Merlin. The two always looked at each other with joy and adoration and love -so much love. 

Gwaine didn't stand a chance.

**_'So I just did some...research...for my book.'_ **

**_'Ooooh~ Do tell~'_ **

**_'Hmm~ Well it may have consisted of a damn good video~'_ **

**_'And what naughty thing did you do, baby boy?'_ **

**_'I touched myself~'_ **

**_'Fuckin hell that's hot'_ **

That's why Gwaine didn't call when he arrived in England. He knew it would be awkward between the three. It might not be for the lovely couple, but it would be Gwaine. He didn't want to see the two of them being in love. He didn't want to watch and long for what Arthur has. He was going to just quickly stop by to visit his other friends and then leave immediately. 

But pain followed Gwaine. 

Arthur and Merlin sat together just a few tables away. Merlin mentioned to Gwaine that he wouldn't be able to chat much because he was going out for dinner. Apparently, that meant date night in the exact same place Gwaine was waiting. Gwaine sighed and covered his face with his hair and watched through the thin strands. He watched as Arthur made Merlin laugh. He watched as Merlin looked at Arthur like he was the entire world. He watched as Arthur would lean in and kiss Merlin's cheek. He watched as their love for each other poured out of each other. 

Gwaine never had a chance -no matter how many times Merlin would tell him he loves him so much, no matter how many pet names they have for each other, no matter how dirty their talks get, and no matter how many times they dream about meeting up and doing all this lovey dovey stuff together. It would never happen. It was all just some fun flirting.

So Gwaine left.

Fuck his friends. They're not dying any time soon. He can visit them again when his heart wasn't tearing into two. He got in his car and drove to the next closest bar. That's where he stayed for the rest of the night.

_' **Morning love!'** _

**_'Hey Merls'_ **

**_'How's your day, lovely?'_ **

**_'It's fineee. Nothing interesting.'_ **

**_'Reallyyy? xx'_ **

Gwaine looked next to him at the man he picked up from his drunken escapade. He looked exactly like Merlin and he knows he said Merlin's name when he came, and that the man was just too drunk to remember. He sighed and winced as he looked back at his phone

**_'I'm sure, lovely~'_ **

**_'Okie dokie then! You know Percy, Leon, and Elyan arrived last night. All we were missing is you! Leon said you were supposed to visit soon. Are you??'_ **

**...**

**_'Sorry, love. I don't think I can visit any time soon.'_ **

And he might never be able to- at least not until he can move on.

**_'Awwww, why not?'_ **

**...**

**_'Because...because I'm in love with you, Merlin. This isn't just a playful flirt anymore. I love you with all my heart. I'm so goddamn in love with you and I -_ **

Gwaine stared at the blinking line in shock. He shook his pounding idiotic head and erased everything he just wrote.

**_'I'm meeting up with my toad of a sister. Wanna stir up some drama and pay her a suprise visit.'_ **

**_'Awwww dang...okayyy :('_ **

**_'I'll send you pictures though? Maybe it'll give you some inspirtation for what the bad guy in your book looks like.'_ **

**_'HAHAHA Gwaine don't be mean to your sister~'_ **

**_'Who said I was talking about my sister?'_ **

**_'Well you're incredibly hot so who else could it be?'_ **

**_'Awwww babbbeeee :')'_ **

_**'Hehehe love youuuuuu~ <3'** _

**** Gwaine sighed and smiled lightly. Guess this will have to be enough, eh?.

****

**_'I love you too. <3 So much.'_ **

**_'Wish you were here~ Wanna give you all the kisses'_ **

**_'I know, baby boy~'_ **

****

He'll have to make do with just this- the platonic 'i love you's', the pet names, the dirty talk, and the dreams.


End file.
